


Iron Man's Son

by ahhhhchoo



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Iron Dad and his Spider Son, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, but tony doesn't know, i love humor tbh, read to find out more!!!, this is funny, wade and peter are dating, which leads to a bit of a misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhhhchoo/pseuds/ahhhhchoo
Summary: "Tony had narrowed his eyes. 'Don’t make me regret this already, or I’ll have no problem kicking your ass right back out of the Avengers. But yes, I do have one more condition. I know you, and I know that you try to get your hands on anything and anyone within a two-mile radius of you. So I’m warning you now - don’t go anywhere near my son.'Wade had no idea who Tony’s son was, but he couldn’t care less. He didn’t need to know who it was, he already had a boyfriend who he was perfectly happy with and he had no intention of cheating on him. So he agreed to Tony’s condition - what could possibly go wrong?"Wade has been in a happy relationship with his boyfriend, Peter Parker, for two years. How did Peter fail to mention that his dad was Iron Man?





	Iron Man's Son

_ “I’m giving you  _ one _ chance, Wilson.  _ One _ ,” Tony had growled.  _

_ “Yeah, yeah, I get it. Any more rules, mom?” Wade mocked.  _

_ Tony had narrowed his eyes. “Don’t make me regret this already, or I’ll have no problem kicking your ass right back out of the Avengers. But yes, I do have one more condition. I know you, and I know that you try to get your hands on anything and any _ one _ within a two-mile radius of you. So I’m warning you now - don’t go anywhere  _ near _ my son.” _

_ Wade had no idea who Tony’s son was, but he couldn’t care less. He didn’t need to know who it was, he already had a boyfriend who he was perfectly happy with and he had no intention of cheating on him. So he agreed to Tony’s condition - what could possibly go wrong? _

——————

Wade hesitated at the door. Of all things he could’ve been,  _ nervous  _ wasn’t what he had expected or prepared for. He took a deep breath. Despite himself, he was worried about a lot of things - what if he fucked this up? What if the Avengers thought that he wasn’t good enough to be one of them? What if they thought he was just a lowly assassin and didn’t see his efforts to change for the better?

Fuck it, he didn’t have  _ time _ for this. He was motherfucking  _ Deadpool _ , not some loser getting anxious over whether or not the cool kids would  _ like  _ him. He was acting like a little brat.

He thought back to what Peter had told him the night before.  _ ‘Breathe, Wade. You’ll be fine. You’re seriously trying to be a hero, and they’ll see that. Just relax,’ _ Peter had said, soothingly rubbing his hand up and down Wade’s arm.

Wade took one last deep inhale before turning the knob and opening the door to the Avenger’s Compound. He’d never been one for knocking, anyway. 

After a few wrong turns and directions from multiple staff members along the way, he eventually made it to the hero’s lounge. This time he didn’t give himself time to think about it, walking right in without a pause. 

“How long were you planning at waiting at the door? What, were you trying to stare at it until it got uncomfortable and opened  _ for _ you?”

Wade was about to retort, but his mouth hung open in confusion. “Wha- Peter? What the hell are  _ you _ doing here?”

“Looking at the security footage and seeing you stand at the front door like a dumbass,” Peter quipped. “Seriously, I was about to go downstairs and let you in myself.”

“Oh, fuck off. Why are  _ you  _ here, again?” Wade said, dropping onto the couch next to his bully-of-a-boyfriend and draping an arm around him.

“I live here, remember?” Peter answered, lifting the remote to change the tv from the security cameras to a random channel.

“Oh, right, ‘cuz you’re an Avenger, ” Wade said, frowning. “I forgot about that. You know, you could’ve  _ told _ me when I was freaking out yesterday. Like, ‘Hey Wade, don’t get all anxious, I’ll be there with you!’ or something.”

“Then I wouldn’t have gotten to see you stare at the front door like an idiot!” Peter pointed out, laughing.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Wade huffed. “C’mere, you.”

Wrapping an arm around Peter’s waist, Wade pulled Peter onto his lap, kissing him through his Deadpool mask.

“No fun,” Peter murmured, pushing Wade’s mask up over his lips before kissing him again, satisfied this time as their lips met together. He laughed as Wade playfully nipped at his lip, wrapping his arms around Wade and kissing him again.

“Oh  _ hell _ no,” someone barked from behind them. 

Peter jumped, almost falling off of Wade’s lap - luckily, Wade caught him right before he fell off the couch, placing his hands on Peter’s thighs to steady him and gently steering Peter towards the spot on the couch next to him.

“Kid, off the couch, now,” Tony commanded, looking at Peter.

“Hey, hey, what’s your deal?” interrupted Wade, putting a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Considering how many people live here, I highly doubt that we’re the first ones to make out on your couch, believe it or not.”

Tony ignored his comment, dangerously calm. “Wilson, when I told you that you could be an Avenger, what condition did I have you agree to?”

“A hell of a lot of them, that’s for sure.”

Taking a step forward, Tony looked like he was about to leap forward and claw Wade’s eyes out, mask be damned.

“I  _ told _ you not to lay a hand on my kid, did I not?”

“Which is why I’m making out with my lovely boyfriend instead, so if you’d excuse me-”

“Boyfriend?!” Tony seethed.

“Wait, guys,” Peter interrupted, grinning despite himself. “Holy shit, I- oh my god, I can’t-” he broke off, going into a fit of laughter.

“Babe, this isn’t the time to pull a me and go insane,” Wade whispered frantically, trying (and failing) to calm down his boyfriend.

Tony, meanwhile, looked like he was going to pop a vein. For whatever reason, he was absolutely pissed. Wade couldn’t figure out why - sure, the man had caught them making out on his couch, but he shouldn’t be  _ this _ mad, and what he said earlier about his son didn’t quite make sense. What made even less sense was Peter’s apparent bout of hysteria, making Wade worried that his boyfriend was about to pass out considering the oxygen he definitely wasn’t getting between his ongoing laughter. Except, now that Wade was thinking about it… 

“Oh,  _ shit, _ ” Wade exclaimed out loud. “This is your- holy shit, Peter, your dad is fucking  _ Iron Man?!  _ Well, I guess the whole ‘meeting the parents’ thing is out of the way. _ ” _

 

“Kid,” Tony sighed, rubbing his temple. “I’m not mad at  _ you. _ You’re a good kid, Deadpool isn’t. It’s not like you to pull shit like this - did he threaten you, or did he just grab you?”

“What- wait, do you think he forced me to kiss him or something? Wade wouldn’t do that!”

Tony narrowed his eyes, instantly picking up that it was ‘Wade,’ not ‘Deadpool.’ “Jesus Christ, you’ve known him for what, two minutes? Has it even been that long? You know absolutely nothing about him!”

“But-” Peter interjected. He was reminded of that scene in Disney’s The Little Mermaid where King Triton was all like ‘Your boyfriend’s a HUmaN ew, he could have rabies for all you know’ and Ariel was like, ‘But Daddy, I love him!’ However, Peter chose to keep that thought to himself, as Tony didn’t seem to be in the mood for jokes.

“No, Pete, you listen to me. What would you think about him if I told you that he was a mercenary? That he’s _killed_ _people_ for money? That he’s certified insane, huh? Do you _know him_ now?”

Raising an eyebrow, Peter almost laughed. Almost.  _ If only he knew… _

“Well?” Tony prompted, mistaking Peter’s silence for surrender.

“Honestly, I don’t even know where to start.”

“Thank God,” Tony breathed, closing his eyes in relief.

“Wait, no. I mean, I already knew all that stuff.”

Tony’s eyes popped back open. “Kid, that’s not funny,” he warned.

“I’m not joking, though,” Peter defended, eyeing Tony’s intense glare.  _ Fuck it, it’s too late to go back now. _ “I’ve known him since I was eighteen. We’ve been patrolling together for three years and we’ve been dating for two.”

Tony was openly gawking at him now. “And you’ve never  _ once  _ thought to mention that you were hanging out with Wade fucking Wilson?” 

“I mean, no? I guess I just- I don’t know, I have Wade,” Peter said, lifting up one hand, “and I have you guys,” he said, lifting up the other. “The two don’t really…” he put his hands together, “mesh, you know?”

“Does  _ May  _ know about this?” Tony questioned, pulling out his last line of defense.

“Yeah, Wade’s been over to the apartment a few times. She didn’t really take to him at first, but eventually she came around.”

Tony had absolutely no idea what to do at this point. Visibly tense, he pressed his mouth into a fine line as he squeezed his hands together.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked, eyebrows creasing.

“He’s no good for you, Pete. You’re a good kid, he’s not.”

“Hey,” Peter said a bit more forcefully than intended. He winced at himself but kept speaking nonetheless. “Wade isn’t a bad guy, okay? I’m aware he has a bad track record, but he’s an amazing guy who would never  _ ever _ hurt me or do anything I’m uncomfortable with. I know it’s sudden for you, but I trust him and I  _ love him, _ so you’re going to have to get used to it,” Peter asserted, surprised at himself for the sudden fierceness.

“Aw, babe!” replied a swooning mercenary from behind them. “I love you too!”

Instantly wrapped up in his boyfriend’s arms, Peter turned a bright shade of red when the realization that Wade had overheard him set in. Unwilling to question how long Wade was standing there and risk coming off as a spluttering mess, he instead elected on silently reciprocating Wade’s hug and burying his pink face into Wade’s shoulder.

Followed by Wade was a very disgruntled Doctor Strange, who narrowed his eyes at Peter and Wade’s PDA. Despite this, he let out a huff of air and sat down next to Tony, trying to move his attention away from the apparent couple.

“I tried to keep him away from you two, but he wasn’t having it,” Stephen explained.

“No. Absolutely not,” Tony protested, not replying to Stephen. He did, however, sigh and look away from the pair, running a hand through his hair.

Peter knew that Tony wouldn’t accept them as a couple for a long time, but he was willing to put up with Tony’s protests, however annoying they may be. He loved Wade and he knew that Wade felt the same about him.


End file.
